


Historia Saiyan

by 1250



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1250/pseuds/1250
Summary: Niezadowolenie wśród skorych do walki Saiyan rosło. Brakowało tylko kogoś, kto by ich pokierował.
Relationships: Bardock/Gine (Dragon Ball), Bardock/Seripa | Fasha (Dragon Ball), King Vegeta (Dragon Ball)/Original Character(s)





	1. Zajęcie planety

Działo się to w latach 720 - 730. Planetę Plant zamieszkiwali Tsufuru-jinowie i Saiya-jinowie; ci ostatni pojawili się tu później niż ci pierwsi. Każda rasa miała do dyspozycji połowę planety. Tsufuru-jinowie byli bardzo inteligentną i wysoce rozwiniętą rasą pod względem technologii. Saiya-jinowie stanowili rasę wojowników, których głównym (i w większości przypadków - jedynym) hobby była walka. Im więcej walczyli tym bardziej rośli w siłę. Z powodu wojowniczych charakterów, stanowili pewne zagrożenie dla Tsufuru-jinów, jednak ci dzięki technologii potrafili się bronić. Saiya-jinów męczyło to, że nie cała planeta należała do nich i musieli się na niej gnieździć z innym ludem. Byli skorzy do walki, brakowało tylko kogoś kto by nimi pokierował...

Miał bujną czuprynę (kruczoczarną, jak każdy Saiya-jin), przeciwstawiającą się prawom grawitacji, gdyż spokojnie unosiła się do góry; należał do najsilniejszych (a może był najsilniejszy) przedstawicieli swego gatunku, darzono go wielkim szacunkiem, a to czego pragnął najbardziej to władza i wolność. Pewnego wieczora, kiedy z nad urwiska  
przyglądał się miastom Tsufuru-jinów...

\- Vegeta! - krzyknął ktoś w jego kierunku, wyciągając go z zamyślenia.

\- Czy ty... Czy ty tak na poważnie o tym myślisz? - zapytał Saiya-jin o imieniu Pota, trochę wyższy i muskularniejszy od Vegety, jednak na jego głowie ledwie można było dostrzec jakiekolwiek włosy.

\- A skąd ty możesz wiedzieć, o czym ja myślę? - odpowiedział lekko podenerwowany Vegeta.

\- No wiesz, siostra mi mówiła... To jak?

\- A jak myślisz? Ja nie rzucam słów na wiatr! - był trochę zirytowany tym, że nie można powierzyć Celerii żadnej tajemnicy, ale z drugiej strony właśnie o to mu chodziło, aby każdy się dowiedział o jego planach.

\- Nie miej mi tego za złe, ale moim zdaniem - ciągnął prawie łysy Saiya-jin - to kiepski pomysł. Przedtem wysłaliśmy kilku z naszych i nie udało im się nawet dostać do miasta...

\- Wiem - przerwał mu Vegeta - że mają doskonale zorganizowaną obronę, a my jesteśmy nieliczną rasą, ale pomyśl, kto może zrównać się z potęgą Saiya-jinów?

\- Obawiam się, że to jednak nie wystarczy.

\- Nie porywałbym się bez żadnego planu. Uwolnię nas wszystkich od tych patałachów, ale muszę przejąć dowodzenie... Nad wszystkimi... Zwołaj zebranie!

\- No... No dobra! Już lecę! - I poleciał jak najszybciej potrafił, choć jego umysłem wciąż targały wątpliwości.

"A niech nawet zdobędzie władzę" - myślał - "Jeżeli wszystkich poprowadzi na pewną zgubę, nadejdzie szansa dla mnie. To mnie oddadzą tron, temu który od samego początku sprzeciwiał się szalonym zapędom Vegety" - uśmiechał się sam do własnych myśli. Co miał zrobić, to uczynił, zwołał zgromadzenie dużej ilości Saiya-jinów stojących na wysokich pozycjach (pod względem siły, oczywiście).

Vegeta nosił się z tym zamiarem już od dawna, większość ludu o tym wiedziała i nawet odpowiadałoby im to, żeby to Vegeta został królem Saiya-jinów. Vegeta wygłosił przemówienie o tym, że pod jego dowództwem mają wielkie szanse by odnieść zwycięstwo, a poza tym lepiej zginąć niż żyć w hańbie, bojąc się byle chłystków. Jego plan polegał na tym, by wszyscy połączyli siły i w czasie pełni księżyca (która miała nadejść za trzy dni), zaatakowali.  
Długo trwały spory, aż w końcu duma wzięła nad nimi górę, wszyscy postanowili wziąć udział w wojnie, bo inaczej akcja ta nie miałaby szans zakończyć się sukcesem.

Minęły trzy dni, w czasie których Saiya-jinowie przygotowywali się pod dowództwem Vegety. Zaatakowali wszyscy jednocześnie, okrążając miasta Tsufuru-jinów ze wszystkich stron. Tsufuru-jinowie choć zaskoczeni, potrafili się skutecznie bronić. Na niebie pojawił się jednak księżyc i w tym momencie Tsufuru-jinów czekała wielka niespodzianka. Wszyscy Saiya-jinowie przeobrazili się w wielkie małpy. Tsufuru-jinowie pomimo wysokozaawansowanej techniki, nie potrafili sprostać takiej potędze. Ich los był przesądzony. Zwycięstwo należało do Saiya-jinów. Nie przeżył żaden Tsufuru-jin.  
Prawie żaden...

Na tronie oczywiście zasiadł Vegeta. Cywilizacja Tsufuru-jinów nie była dogłębnie zniszczona. Saiya-jinowie pragnęli podbijać inne planety, więc żeby sobie to umożliwić, przejęli technologię Tsufuru-jinów.

Jedynie Pota nie był zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw. Siedział w swojej kwaterze i rozmyślał.

\- Szlag by to trafił. Myślałem, że poniesiemy klęskę, a tu proszę... Znów los się do niego uśmiechnął. 

\- Do kogo? - usłyszał za plecami głos swojej siostry.

\- Co ty tu...?

\- Robisz? - przerwała mu - Wpadłam w odwiedziny. Chyba coś Ci się w głowie poprzestawiało, skoro mówisz już sam do siebie.

"Kurde, muszę uważać, bo się wszystko wyda" - myślał, kiedy nagle Celeria pociągnęła go za ucho.

\- No mów! O kogo Ci chodziło? - nalegała.

\- Y... - nie wiedział jak się wyplątać - O Vegetę!

\- O mojego Vegusia? - Celerii zaiskrzyły oczy.

\- No wiesz, jest szczęściarzem, bo ma Ciebie! - tu postanowił uderzyć w jej słaby punkt.

\- A z tym to się zgodzę, ale co miałeś na myśli mówiąc o klęsce? - Celeria nie dała się jednak zwieźć.

\- E... To znaczy...

\- Rany! Właśnie, przecież miałam spotkać się z Vegetą! - wykrzyknęła nagle - Nara braciszku! - pożegnała się i szybko wybiegła z domu Poty.

\- Uff... Tym razem mnie Vegeta uratowałeś... 

Pota upewnił się, że nikt go nie podsłuchuje, ani nie podgląda i powrócił do swoich rozmyślań.

"Jedno jest pewne. Tron mogę przejąć jedynie zabijając Vegetę. W otwartej walce nie mam z nim szans. Wkradając się do pałacu w nocy, też nie zdołam go zabić, bo ma wiele straży... Co więc mam robić? Pozostało mi chyba tylko czekać na okazję, kiedy i do mnie los się uśmiechnie". Myślał jeszcze długo, nic jednak nie wymyślił, położył się więc spać.

Planetę Vegeta ogarnęła noc.


	2. Nocna wizyta

Celeria nie miała problemów z dostaniem się do pałacu króla Vegety. Strażnicy byli już przyzwyczajeni do jej nocnych wizyt i nie stawiali żadnego oporu. Weszła do jego sypialni. Jej kochanek właśnie wypoczywał na swoim wielkim łożu, nie zauważył, że ktoś wszedł do jego pokoju. Saiya-jinka powoli zbliżyła się do niego i szepnęła mu do ucha:

\- Vegusiu, śpisz? 

Otworzył zaspane oczy.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Od godziny czekam na Ciebie. - bał się, że już nie przyjdzie, ale takie czekanie jeszcze bardziej pobudzało w nim żądzę.

\- Wybacz, byłam sprawdzić co u brata... - zaczęła delikatnie masować wargami jego ucho.

\- Co do Poty, to wydaje mi się, że chyba nie darzy mnie zbytnią sympatią. - przytulił ją do siebie.

\- No coś ty, on... On po prostu taki jest, dla wszystkich... - wtuliła się mocno w jego ramiona.

\- Nieważne, teraz zajmijmy się czymś bardziej przyjemnym, niż studiowanie psychiki twojego brata. - po czym zaczął ją całować jak opętany. Ona z chęcią odwzajemniała pocałunki i pieszczoty.

Nastał ranek. Słońce przyjemnie przygrzewało planetę. Celeria otworzyła oczy. Jej ukochany leżał obok pogrążony w głębokim śnie. Nie zamierzała go budzić, kiedy spał, wydawał jej się taki słodki i niewinny. Jedyne co jej się w nim nie podobało to ta broda. Jej zdaniem, wyglądałby lepiej bez niej, jednak on za nic nie chciał jej zgolić.

Po kilku minutach i on się zbudził. Spojrzał na nią, jednak nic nie powiedział. Zdziwiła go jedynie jej obecność, najczęściej kiedy się budził, jej już nie było, tym razem było jednak inaczej.

\- Witaj kochanie - przerwała w końcu męczące milczenie.

\- Postanowiłaś zjeść ze mną śniadanie? - zapytał.

\- Jestem tutaj nadal, ponieważ... nudzi mnie już to skradanie się do Ciebie każdej nocy.

\- Przecież nie przychodzisz codziennie.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi. Mam już dosyć takiego życia. Czy nie mogłoby być inaczej?

Vegeta przez chwilę milczał, sam zastanawiał się dlaczego nie chce się ustatkować. Czy to ze strachu? A może tak naprawdę prócz wspólnie spędzanych nocy, nic ich więcej nie łączyło? W końcu odpowiedział jej pytaniem:

\- A jak chciałabyś żyć?

\- Przy tobie, będąc twoją prawowitą małżonką, a nie kochanką, czy epizodyczną przygodą. - czekała, aż się odezwie, ale on najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru już nic dodawać. A może nie było nic do dodania? Może tak naprawdę była dla niego niczym? Wstała, ubrała się i poszła, nie miała ochoty jeść z nim śniadania.

On też nie miał zamiaru jej zatrzymywać. Był dumnym wojownikiem, który nie będzie poniżał się przed kobietą. Jednak czuł, że ona będzie mu kiedyś potrzebna. Potrzebował następcy, który zająłby kiedyś jego miejsce. "Poza tym trzeba coś będzie zrobić z jej bratem" - myślał - "którego ambicje sięgają zbyt wysoko". Był inteligentnym Saiya-jinem i nie trudno było mu się domyślić, co kryje się za fałszywym spojrzeniem Poty.

Tymczasem Pota przeżuwał śniadanie, cały czas rozmyślając nad przejęciem tronu. Nagle wparowała jego siostra, trzaskając drzwiami, jak prawie zawsze, w kiepskim humorze.

\- Cze braciszku, pozwolisz, że się przyłączę - bardziej stwierdziła niż zapytała. Usiadła na krześle przy stole i zaczęła przygotowywać sobie śniadanie.

\- Słuchaj, może tak chociaż byś zapytała: czy mogę? Albo powiedziała: smacznego? - próbował być miłym, aby jej nie rozdrażnić, jednak jakoś mu to nie wychodziło.

\- Smacznego? Może będziesz mnie uczył dobrych manier? - nie zamierzała mu ustępować w docinkach.

\- Przydałyby Ci się.

\- Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi. To ty jesteś źle wychowany. Jako gospodarz sam powinieneś zaprosić gościa do stołu.

\- Co to za gość, który nawet nie puka do drzwi?

\- A odwal się! - miała już dosyć jego gadaniny. Przez jakiś czas jedli w milczeniu. W końcu nie wytrzymał.

\- To o co się z nim pokłóciłaś? - Pota mógł wszystko wywnioskować z zachowania siostry.

\- Chyba nie trudno zgadnąć. Poszło o to co zawsze. - czuła, że nie ma ochoty się zwierzać.

\- Nie chce wziąć z tobą ślubu, tak?

Mruknęła jedynie na potwierdzenie. Pota i tak znał prawdę. "To normalne" - myślał - "można się było tego po nim spodziewać, nie potrafi dawać, tylko brać i wykorzystywać. Nie dość, że zajął mi tron, to jeszcze oszukuje moją siostrę" I w tym momencie, jego głowę nawiedził świetny (jego zdaniem) pomysł. Przecież może wykorzystać Celerię, aby zbliżyć się do niego. Że też wcześniej o tym nie pomyślał.

\- Celeria, wiem jak zmusić go do ślubu! - wykrzyknął nagle.

\- Że co? Zmusić? Nie chcę go do niczego zmuszać.

\- Nie, nie, on na pewno Cię kocha, tylko duma nie pozwala mu się przyznać do słabostki jaką, według niego, jest miłość. Ty tylko mu pomożesz się otworzyć.

\- To znaczy?

\- Zajdziesz w ciążę. Potomka nie odrzuci. Kiedy dowie się, że urodzisz mu syna, ożeni się z tobą - był dumny ze swojego "genialnego" planu.

\- Może masz rację... Ale co ty z tego będziesz miał? Dobrze Cię znam i wiem, że nie pomógłbyś nikomu bezinteresownie. - i tu się  
nie myliła. 

\- Nic wielkiego. Chciałbym tylko zamieszkać w jego pałacu jako twoja rodzina, bo mam dosyć już tej ciasnej klitki. - uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

Celeria nie do końca chciała wierzyć w takie zapewnienie, jednak myśl o ślubie zupełnie zmąciła jej myśli.

\- To ja już pójdę, nara braciszku - powiedziała na pożegnanie i wyszła, tym razem spokojnie, oszczędzając drzwiom kolejnych nieprzyjemnych przeżyć.

\- He, he, he, jestem genialny - mówił sam do siebie - wykończę go w jego własnym pałacu, mieszkając w tym samym miejscu będę miał wiele okazji by go pozbawić życia. - Zaczął krążyć po swym niewielkim mieszkaniu.

\- Mogę go otruć, albo podciąć gardło kiedy będzie spał, mam dużo możliwości. Co prawda jego śmierć będzie podejrzana, ale wystarczy wplątać w to Celerię. Przecież ciągle się kłócą, ma powody żeby go zabić. Hahaha! Szykuj się Vegeta!

Pota nie wziął tylko dwóch szczegółów pod uwagę. Król Vegeta doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z jego czarnych myśli i raczej nie da się zabić w tak żałosny sposób. Drugi szczegół, o którym Pota zapomniał, to fakt, że potomek Króla Vegety może przerosnąć swego ojca.

Tymczasem Celeria niczego nie podejrzewając, rozmyślała o przyszłości. Dotąd nie zaszła w ciążę, bo zawsze zabezpieczała się przed wizytami u Vegety. Dzisiaj znów go odwiedzi, tym razem jednak bez zabezpieczenia.

"A niech się dzieje, co chce..." - na tym zakończyła swoje rozmyślania.


	3. Decyzja Bardocka

Saiya-jin o bujnej czuprynie, z blizną na policzku, stał na wzgórzu i rozmyślał. Jednak jego fryzura była niczym w porównaniu z długością włosów małego chłopca, bawiącego się obok.

\- Tato... - chłopczyk przerwał błogą ciszę.

\- Hmm? - mężczyzna nie raczył nawet obdarzyć swego syna wzrokiem.

\- Możesz sprawdzić moją siłę na skauterze? 

\- A powiększyła się? Ćwicz nadal.

\- Na pewno się zwiększyła. Proszę! - nalegał mały Saiya-jin.

\- Nic z tego, i tak nie mam przy sobie skautera.

Długowłosy chłopiec powrócił do poprzedniej czynności, czyli rozwalania drzew, skał i innych tworów natury. Ojciec spojrzał w końcu na swego syna i uśmiechnął się.

\- Wiesz, Raditz... Myślę, że jesteś już gotowy! - zwrócił się do syna.

\- Gotowy? Na co? - Raditz naprawdę nie rozumiał o co chodziło.

\- Poślę Cię do akademii, tam Cię odpowiednio wytrenują.

\- Naprawdę? Mogę? - Raditz marzył o tym od dawna, jednak zawsze było jedno "ale"... - A mama? Ona się nie zgodzi.

Znów zapadła krępująca cisza. Raditz cierpliwie czekał na odpowiedź ojca. W końcu ją usłyszał.

\- Nie będzie miała wyboru...

To mu wystarczyło. Uradowany, poleciał powiadomić matkę. Poleciał jednak sam. Bardock pozostał, by nadal się koncentrować.  
Jutro czekał go ważny dzień. Zostanie wcielony do armii Króla Vegety. To było pewne. Nie wiedział tylko jakie stanowisko zajmie. Czy jego preferencje były wystarczające?

Zapadł wieczór. W niedużym mieszkaniu matka przygotowywała kolację. Przy stole siedział chłopiec wesoło tupiąc nogami. Czekał cierpliwie na pożywienie. Jedzenie było drugim hobby każdego Saiya-jina. Na pierwszym miejscu była oczywiście walka.

Kobieta podała do stołu. Drzwi trzasnęły. Ojciec wrócił do domu.

\- Tato, siadaj! - chłopczyk zaczął wcinać wyborne jedzenie. 

\- Witaj kochanie. - zwrócił się do żony. Ta jedynie spojrzała na niego nieprzyjaznym wzrokiem. Nie chciała kłócić się z nim przy Raditzie. Wolała poczekać z rozmową do zakończenia kolacji.

Po skończonym posiłku, Raditz udał się do swej sypialni (nie omieszkując po drodze odwiedzić toalety). Bardock został z żoną sam.

\- No więc, słucham, co masz mi do powiedzenia? - ona zaczęła pierwsza.

\- Raditz idzie do Akademii, to wszystko.

\- I ja mam się na to zgodzić? Będę go widywała raz na miesiąc!

\- Nie bądź samolubna! - i on uniósł głos - To dla niego spełnienie marzeń! Nie może się tutaj marnować. Powinnaś być dumna z tego, że chcą go przyjąć. Nie można przepuścić takiej szansy!

\- A ja? Raditza nie będzie... Ciebie też wyślą w kosmos, do podbijania planet... A co ze mną? Mam zostać sama?

Nie odpowiedział, zostawił ją samą. Uważał dyskusję za skończoną. Ona nie mogła nic zrobić, była słabsza i tym samym nie miała prawa głosu. Czuła się zupełnie bezsilna. Niestety, ale wśród Saiya-jinów obowiązywało prawo silniejszego.

Następnego dnia padał deszcz. Po wielu upalnych dniach, rośliny mogły w końcu odetchnąć. Tego dnia werbowano chętnych Saiya-jinów do armii. Oczywiście, musieli oni spełnić odpowiednie warunki. Wszystko odbywało się w niewielkim pomieszczeniu, gdzie przyjmowało czterech rekrutujących Saiya-jinów, będących oczywiście podwładnymi Króla Vegety. Oni decydowali o wszystkim.

Bardock siedział na poczekalni, oprócz niego znajdowało się tam wiele innych Saiya-jinów. Konkurencja była duża. Z sali wyszedł Saiya-jin średniego wzrostu, po jego minie można było wnioskować, że nie poszło mu tak jak chciał. 

\- Numer 361, prosimy! - rozległo się z głośników. Bardock poderwał się z miejsca. To była jego chwila prawdy. Wszedł...

\- Pan Bardock, tak? - zapytał mężczyzna z wąsem. Spojrzał do dokumentów.

\- Zgadza się.

\- Hmm... Dysponuje pan nieprzeciętną siłą, ale zważywszy na pana wiek, raczej niewiele może pan ją zwiększyć.

Bardock milczał.

\- No dobrze, przyłączymy pana do trzyosobowego zespołu, w którym znajdą się osobnicy o sile podobnej do pańskiej. Nie będziecie należeć do armii broniącej planety. Zadaniem takich zespołów jest podbijanie wyznaczonych planet. Czy taki układ panu odpowiada?

\- Tak.

\- Więc proszę jutro się zgłosić o 8:00. Dowie się pan szczegółów. Do widzenia panu! - skończył wąsaty Saiya-jin. 

Pozostała trójka nawet się nie odezwała. Bardock pożegnał się i wyszedł. Taki obrót spraw całkowicie mu odpowiadał. Nie interesowało go zdanie jego żony. Czekała go dzisiaj jeszcze jedna ważna sprawa: wysłanie Raditza do akademii. Musiał sam tego dopilnować, póki jeszcze nie wyleciał w kosmos. Na żonę nie mógł liczyć, która, pod jego nieobecność, zapewne nie wypuściłaby syna z domu.

Bardock dotarł w końcu do swego niewielkiego mieszkania. Stanął w drzwiach. Jego żona, Gine siedziała w milczeniu, przy stole.

\- Raditz, gotowy?

\- Już lecę, tato! - rozległo się z góry.

Gine wstała od stołu i znikła z zasięgu jego wzroku. Nie chciała teraz oglądać swego męża, a z synem pożegnała się już wcześniej. Po kilku sekundach Raditz zbiegł po schodach na dół.

\- Wszystko spakowane, jestem gotowy. - uśmiech nie znikał z jego twarzy.

\- No to chodźmy.

Po godzinie znaleźli się na miejscu. Wszystkie dokumenty i formalności Bardock załatwił już wcześniej. Kierownik Akademii oprowadził ich po głównym budynku. Zwiedzanie skończyli na pokoju, który Raditz będzie dzielił z kilkoma innymi uczniami.

\- To ja będę już leciał.

\- Dobra, nie będę tęsknił.

\- Mam nadzieję. - położył rękę na jego ramieniu - Trzymaj się!

I poleciał. Raditz został sam, zdany tylko na siebie. Ale ta perspektywa go nie przerażała. Zapewne dlatego, że nie wiedział, co go czeka.

Godzina - 7:54 rano. Bardock przybył spotkać się ze współpracownikami i dowiedzieć się "szczegółów" na temat swej przyszłej pracy. "Od kogo będę otrzymywał rozkazy?" - zastanawiał się - "Bo na pewno nie od króla". Podszedł do recepcji.

\- Słucham pana? - recepcjonistka była chyba w dobrym humorze.

\- Ja w sprawie pracy, miałem się dzisiaj zgłosić o ósmej. - zaczął Bardock.

\- A tak, jak się pan nazywa?

\- Bardock. 

Kobieta zaczęła szperać w dokumentach.

\- Zespół 13, przewodniczący - gen. Panbuukin. 

"Więc on będzie moim zleceniodawcą" - pomyślał Bardock.

\- A gdzie mogę go znaleźć?

\- Yyy... Już, już... Sala numer 102.

Bardocka zaczęła powoli drażnić ta roztrzepana Saiya-jinka. Zaczął szukać sali wskazanej przez recepcjonistkę. Dotarł po kilku minutach. Zapukał.

\- Wejdź. - usłyszał kobiecy głos. "Pewnie sekretarka" - pomyślał. W środku zastał kobietę o krótkich włosach i mężczyznę, trochę wyższego od niego. 

\- Cześć, spóźniłeś się o 2 minuty, ale nie przejmuj się, szef jeszcze nie przyszedł. - odezwał się Saiya-jin i wyciągnął dłoń w jego kierunku - Na imię mi Toma.

\- Bardock - uścisnęli sobie dłonie.

\- A to - wskazał na młodą Saiya-jinkę - Seripa, która stanowi razem z nami drużynę.

\- Miło mi - uśmiechnęła się i podała mu dłoń.

\- Nie tak jak mnie - Bardock nie spuszczając z niej wzroku, pocałował ją w rękę. Zdziwiło go jego własne zachowanie, nigdy nie był taki uprzejmy. Po chwili wszedł otyły mężczyzna z wąsikiem.

\- Dzień dobry państwu, nazywam się Panbuukin i to ja będę kierował waszymi poczynaniami. 


	4. Następca tronu

Za oknem widać było zachmurzone niebo. I deszcz. Ulewy nawiedzały planetę Vegeta coraz częściej.

\- Ech, pogoda szwankuje. - Pota siedział znużony przy stole. Spojrzał na zegarek, wybiła godzina 11:00 - Celeria   
powinna już być. Gdzie ona znowu się szwenda? - usłyszał trzask drzwi.

\- Cze braciszku! - zjawiła się jego siostra z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- "Cze braciszku" ? To trochę mało jak na miesiąc niewidzenia się. - Pota nie odzyskał jednak humoru.

\- A co, tęskniłeś?

\- Nieważne, mów o jakiej sprawie chcesz pogadać...

\- A to nie mogę już bez wyraźnego powodu Cię odwiedzić? - Celeria udawała obrażoną.

Pota nie odpowiedział, nie chciał wszczynać kłótni. Zwrócił uwagę na jej strój (co zdarzało mu się niezwykle rzadko), była ubrana ładniej niż zwykle.

\- Więc? - odezwał się w końcu.

\- Chcę żebyś udał się ze mną do lekarza. - Saiya-jin spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, lecz za chwilę uśmiechnął się do siebie w myślach. "Tobie potrzeba psychiatry, lekarz ci nie pomoże".  
\- Dolega Ci coś? - próbował być uprzejmy.

\- Nie, chcę odebrać wyniki. Muszę się... upewnić. 

"Jakie wyniki?" - zastanawiał się w myślach. I nagle przypomniał sobie rozmowę z nią sprzed miesiąca.

\- A powiesz przynajmniej o co chodzi?

\- Nie, to niespodzianka. - uśmiechnęła się, tak jak to tylko ona potrafi.

\- Dobra, poczekaj tu chwilę, muszę się przygotować. - udał się w stronę łazienki.

\- A co, makijaż Ci się rozmazał? - w jej głosie można było wyczuć sarkazm. 

Pota spojrzał na nią spode łba, nic nie odpowiedział. Wyglądał na niezadowolonego, lecz tak naprawdę miał nadzieję, że będzie mógł w końcu wprowadzić w życie swój plan. Wciąż myślał tylko o jednym, o przejęciu władzy. 

\- Pospiesz się!

\- Już, już! - odpowiedział jej z łazienki.

Lecieli w małych kapsułkach, typowych dla ich rasy. To była ich pierwsza misja. Bardock nie wiedział dlaczego, ale czuł tremę. Nagle z głośnika wydobył się głos.

\- Dolatujemy!

\- Nie martw się Toma, nie zasnąłem. - odpowiedział mu. "Jak przecież można by zasnąć w czymś tak ciasnym?" - nie był przyzwyczajony do latania kapsułami.

Trzy statki kosmiczne Saiya-jinów wylądowały na stosunkowo małej planecie. Zajęło im trochę czasu wygramolenie się z kapsuł, w których spędzili trochę czasu...

\- Więc to jest planeta Okto? - Toma spojrzał w górę. Na tej planecie słońce strasznie raziło.

\- Najwyraźniej. - Seripa oparła ręce na biodrach i rozejrzała się dookoła. Bardock stał w milczeniu. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale nie mógł odciągnąć zwroku od swej nowej towarzyszki. Saiya-jinka zauważyła, że jej się przygląda.

\- Coś nie tak Bardock? - zwróciła się do niego.

\- Nie, nic. - odwrócił zwrok.

Pota czekał na poczekalni. Powoli przysypiał. Obok niego siedziała jakaś Saiya-jinka z dzieckiem wyglądającym mniej więcej na 7 lat.

\- Jejku, tylko kobiety potrafią tak długo załatwiać jedną, błahą sprawę. - żalił się mówiąc do siebie.

\- I kto to mówi? - usłyszał za plecami jej głos. Tak go zaskoczyła, że aż podskoczył. 

\- C-Celeria... No i co?

\- Jaśniej.

\- No, co powiedział lekarz?

\- Później Ci powiem. A tak dokładniej to przy kolacji, na którą Ty też jesteś zaproszony.

\- Kolacja? Gdzie? Kiedy?

\- Dziś, w pałacu mojego Vegety.

Pocie zabłyszczały oczy ze szczęścia. "Fantastycznie, ogłosi to oficjalnie. Ciekawe tylko, że kazała przygotować uroczystą kolację nie będąc pewną, czy na pewno jest w ciąży."  


Słychać było wybuchy. Wszędzie pełno dymu i zgliszczy. W jakichś ruinach ukryło się małe dziecko. Trząsł się ze strachu, z jego oczu płynęły łzy. Jednak jego kryjówka nie wystarczyła. Przed nim pojawił się oprawca.

\- M-mamo, pomóż... - bąknął. Jednak w oczach mordercy nie można było dostrzec ni cienia litości. Puścił małą wiązkę energii w małego Okto-jina.

\- Ten był ostatni. - rzekł do swoich towarzyszy.

\- Szkoda, jeszcze bym się pobawił. - Toma uśmiechnął się - To było zbyt proste.

\- Pewnie na początku chcą nas przetestować. - Seripa stała z założonymi rękami.

\- Sprawdzić nasze możliwości? Przecież znają naszą siłę ciosu. - Toma spojrzał na nią pytająco.

\- Siła mięśni to nie wszystko. - Seripa uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała na Bardocka - Prawda?

Przytaknął. Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie obchodził go poziom ich misji.

\- Wracamy? - Toma był znudzony.

\- Nie, zostańmy tu na noc. Chcę się porządnie wyspać przed kolejnym lotem. - zaproponowała Seripa.

\- Zgadzam się, te kapsuły są strasznie niewygodne. - Bardock raczył się odezwać.

\- Wygodnisie się znalazły. Dobra, niech wam będzie.   
\- I tak nie masz wyboru, dwa głosy przeciwko jednemu. - Seripa zdjęła skauter.

\- Wiem, wiem. Umiem liczyć.

\- Nie wiem. Czasami mam wątpliwości co do twojego IQ...

Wybuchnęła śmiechem. Toma obrażony rzucił się na nią i razem sturlali się z górki.

\- Hej! Toma! Nie bij! Haha!

"Zachowują się jak dzieci" - pomyślał Bardock i położył się, głowę opierając o drzewo. Po chwili jego partnerzy wrócili.

\- Ale mnie pobrudziłeś, jest tu gdzieś jakieś jeziorko?

\- 5 km na zachód. - odpowiedział jej Bardock nie otwierając oczu.

\- Fajnie, lecę się wykąpać. Tylko, chłopaki czasem nie próbujcie mnie podglądać, bo...

\- Nie martw się o to, i tak nie byłoby na co popatrzeć. - na twarzy Tomy pojawił się figlarny uśmiech.

\- Chcesz jeszcze raz oberwać? - Seripa spojrzała na niego groźnie, jednak nie była wcale obrażona, nie brakowało jej poczucia humoru.

\- He, he... Zastanów się kto tak naprawdę przed chwilą oberwał.

\- Heh! - odleciała. Toma i Bardock zostali sami. Toma spojrzał na kumpla.

\- Śpisz?

\- Nie wydaje mi się... - spojrzał na niego z ironicznym uśmiechem.

Wieczór. Przy ogromnym stole siedziały trzy osoby. Na stole znajdowało się dużo jedzenia, picia i kilka świeczek (zapewne dla podkreślenia nastroju, jaki Celeria chciała uzyskać).  
Siedzieli w milczeniu. Pota ledwo się powstrzymywał przed rzuceniem się na te stosy obfitości.

\- Słucham, w jakim celu została zorganizowana ta kolacja, Celerio? - Vegeta złamał milczenie. Ukradkiem spojrzał na Potę. Celeria wstała, chrząknęła i...

\- Więc, mam do przekazania wam ważną wiadomość. Bardzo ważną wiadomość. - przerwała na chwilę. Pota i Vegeta przyglądali jej się z uwagą. Pota uśmiechnął się podstępnie. "Streszczaj się, siostra."

\- Ogłaszam - kontynuowała - że... jestem w ciąży! - uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała na swego ukochanego. Zachowywał niezwykłe opanowanie.

\- Rozumiem, że to będzie moje dziecko i - spojrzał na nią poważnie - z tego powodu muszą nas połączyć więzy małżeńskie.

\- Mam nadzieję - Celeria była szczęśliwa.

Pota milczał. "Na to czekałem, Vegeta" - zmierzył ukradkowym wzrokiem swój obiekt nienawiści.


	5. Niewygodny pionek wyeliminowany

Minął rok...

Pota wbrew swym oczekiwaniom, nie mieszkał w królewskim pałacu, a w zwykłej małej klitce, czyli nic się nie zmieniło. Nawet siostra się za nim nie wstawiła, gdyż myślała tylko o jednym - swym dziecku.

\- Aaaaam - przeciągnął się leniwie w łóżku. Spojrzał na zegarek. Nadajnik nagle zadzwonił. Odebrał.

\- Czego?

\- Pan Pota?

\- Taa, a co?

\- Król Vegeta prosi pana o wizytę.

\- Co?! - Pota zerwał się z łóżka.

\- Za godzinę proszę wstawić się w królewskim pałacu. Do widzenia!

Pota wyłączył nadajnik. "Czego on może chcieć? Męczą go wyrzuty sumienia, czy co? Dupek!"

Minęła godzina. Król Vegeta przyjął Potę w jadalni. Dopijał właśnie kieliszek wina.

\- Siadaj, Pota. - wskazał na miejsce na końcu stołu. Pota posłusznie usiadł.

\- Słucham, królu?

\- Dlaczego tak oficjalnie? - Vegeta wydawał się być w dobrym humorze. Z innego pokoju dało się słyszeć cichy płacz dziecka.

\- Mam dla ciebie zadanie - kontynuował - Jeżeli wypełnisz je poprawnie, mianuję cię przywódcą mojego wojska.

\- Przy... Przywódcą? - Potę zdziwiła ta propozycja.

\- Panbuukin! - Vegeta zawołał kogoś, do salonu wszedł otyły mężczyzna z wąsikiem - Zaprowadź pana w odpowiednie miejsce.

\- Tak jest, królu.

Pota podążył za otyłym Saiya-jinem.

Po kilku minutach do jadalni weszła Celeria ze ślicznym niemowlakiem na rękach.

\- Kogo przyjmowałeś?

\- Sprawy służbowe, Celerio. - na jego twarzy widniał szatański uśmiech.

Bardock siedział przy stole w jakiejś spelunie. Jego układy z żoną były coraz gorsze. A Raditz? W ogóle nie miał z nim kontaktu. Akademia zabroniła odwiedzin, bo to mogłoby źle wpłynąć na ucznia. Dopijał siódmą butelkę nieznanego alkoholu, kiedy usłyszał znajomy głos.

\- Bardock! - odwrócił się. To była ona, jak zwykle piękna i silna - Co ty tu robisz? - przysiadła się do jego stolika. Ich kolana się stykały.

\- Mógłbym zapytać Ciebie o to samo.

Wyrwała mu butelkę z ręki i uchyliła trochę.

\- Szukam was.

\- "Was"?

\- Ciebie i Tomy. Podobno Panbuukin ma dla nas zadanie.

\- No, w końcu, bo już zaczynałem się nudzić.

\- A jak tam w domu?

\- Nie pytaj. - zwiesił wzrok. Pociągnęła go za ramię.

\- Chodź! Pokażę Ci coś! - jak zwykle uśmiechnięta.

Lecieli ponad godzinę. Dolecieli do jakiejś rzeki i...

\- Wodospad?

\- Tak, chodź za mną!  
Przeszli przez spływającą wodę. To co zobaczyli tam, jest nie do opisania. Pełno kryształów (ogromnych), świecących wszystkimi kolorami tęczy.

\- Piękne, prawda? - spojrzała na niego. On nic nie odpowiedział.

\- Seripa, ja...

\- Hmm?

Podszedł do niej, przyciągnął ją do siebie i pocałował.

Saiya-jin zaprowadził Potę do jakiegoś ciemnego pomieszczenia. Tak właściwie, to było tu tak ciemno, że nawet Pota nie mógł niczego dojrzeć. Nagle zapalono światło. Pota nie był sam. Po drugiej stronie tego dziwnego pomieszczenia, stał wysoki Saiya-jin, muskularny, z wąsikiem i śmieszną fryzurą. Pod względem budowy, był zupełnym przeciwieństwem Panbuukina. "O co tu chodzi?" - pomyślał Pota.

\- To jest wasz test! - rozległ się z głośników głos króla Vegety - Ten kto go zda, zostanie głównym służącym i towarzyszem mojego syna. Życzę powodzenia!

"Co to ma znaczyć?" Pota spojrzał niepewnie na drugiego Saiya-jina.

\- Jestem Nappa, hehe. - odezwał się. Pota zbladł na twarzy. "To walka na... śmierć i życie?" Nappa rzucił się na niego. Pota nie zdołał zrobić uniku. Przywalił z całej siły w ścianę.

\- Ta walka nie ma sensu. Nappa, skończ z nim!

\- Tak jest, królu! - Nappa uśmiechnął się, a z jego ust po chwili wyleciała ogromna i potężna wiązka energii.

Wybuch. Po Pocie nie było czego zbierać.


	6. Epilog

Pięć lat później...

Trzech Saiya-jinów leciało w kapsułach na planetę Meat.

\- Nie powinno być z nimi problemu. - w kapsule Bardocka roznosił się głos kumpla - Chociaż słyszałem, że nie są aż tacy słabi i posiadają ciekawą...

Jednak Bardock myślał o czymś zupełnie innym. Wylądowali na ponurej planecie.

\- Bardock, słyszałem, że urodził Ci się syn. - zaczął Toma.

\- Drugi. Przedstawisz nam go? - Seripa położyła specjalny nacisk na "drugi". Wiedziała, że był trzeci. Drugiego syna, Taurusa urodziła mu ona. Jednak żeby nikt się o tym nie dowiedział, wysłali go w kosmos.

\- Nie warto. Jego siła to zaledwie dwie jednostki.

\- Dobra, podzielimy się na grupy. Nie powinniśmy mieć problemów.

\- Grupy? Jest nas zaledwie trzech. - Bardock spojrzał na Tomę z ironią w oczach.

\- To znaczy, każdy poleci w swoją stronę.

I polecieli. Nagle skauter Bardocka zaczął reagować.

\- Co takiego?! 20 000?! To niemożliwe! - dotarł do szczątek miasta Meat-jinów. Ktoś ich uprzedził.

\- Witam! - usłyszał za sobą, odwrócił się i zobaczył otyłego, różowego stwora z kolcami na ciele.

\- K-kim jesteś?!

\- He, he. Należę do obstawy Freezera-sama.

\- Freezer... ? - Dodoria puścił w jego stronę strumień ki. Saiya-jin nie zdołał go uniknąć.

Pomimo ciężkich obrażeń, los tak chciał, że Bardock przeżył. Jego towarzysze nie mieli tyle szczęścia. Zakrwawiony, wrócił na Vegetę, by uprzedzić innych przed Freezerem. Jednak nie zdążył...

  
*** KONIEC ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 01.12.2003


End file.
